zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Abducted
Story Line When Zim is attempting to explain to the Almighty Tallest that the humans are dumb yet tall, he gets interrupted when the doorbell rings and his transmission to the Tallest is cut short. The two individuals at the door claim to be human, but Zim doesn't believe them and he attempts to tell them that their spaceship is jamming his signal; they respond by merely sacking both GIR and Zim and taking them to their spaceship. After they fused him to "another human" (which is really a gopher) Zim gets away from the aliens and wanders around their humongous space ship. Zim was getting nowhere until he finds another captured being on the ship, who told Zim how all of the other organisms escaped. Zim finally finds the escape pod room, calls for GIR, and the two of them get away. The two aliens forget about their escapes and start searching for their next specimen; the earth weasel. Then they abduct Dib. Facts of Doom Cultural References Trivia of Doom *The two aliens in this episode were never given names, though they are referred to as Fred and Mary, based off of the name tags worn with their human disguises. *The aliens in this episode appeared in Squee and a meanwhile in Johnny The Homicidal Maniac; both were just as incompetent. *This episode seems to have the only moment in which the The Tallest are actually interested in something Zim is telling them. *M uch of Zim's attempt to escape from the ship was cut; supposedly, there were at least ten minutes of footage for him wandering lost that was cut for time (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRCaCKZAIrY). Things You Might Have Missed *Watch carefully, and you can see that Fred and Mary ejected the blob alien from the tube. Animation Errors *When GIR is going up to see through the door, the door lock area is missing. *One of the abductors has teeth on his costume which keep appearing and disappearing. *In the scene with the blob thing, you can see a piece of paper that says JTHM (short for Jhonen Vasquez's Johnny the Homicidal Maniac) with a stick figure of him on the paper. *When the blob thing is telling Zim where the escape hatch is and points to it, look at the blob and you'll see that its mouth stopped moving even though it's still talking. *When the aliens are about to stuff Zim in their sack, his leggings are pink and striped (or segmented) rather than their normal solid black. This error also occurred in The Nightmare Begins and Dibship Rising. *As the camera pans to GIR after Zim tells him to "go answer the door", it can be seen that Tallest Red and Purple have switched places on the screen, and the image of Tallest Red is protruding off the screen. *It would seem that, although "Fred" and "Mary" walked in Invader Zim, they never actually used their legs in JTHM and Squee. They used floating chairs to move around. *The can that the gopher was in said "Caned Human". *The two aliens have Cockney British accents. *When showing Zim the video of himself, it ends with Zim pointing at his neck, and it stays that way for the next 2 scenes where you can see the screen. However, when they are about to begin the "Fusing", you can clearly see Zim's screen image pointing at his eye. It stays this way for the next 2 scenes, then he goes back to pointing at his neck. Quotes Zim: I'm human. Yep, human, human, human. Just look at my neck! Zim: I think I've just discovered a race dumber than the humans. Tallest Purple: Were they... tall? Zim: How did they get away? Blob: That duct up there leads to the emergency escape ships. (Zim leaves the room) If only I had an arm or a leg, or maybe... Yes! Someone to help me get there; would you please help me? Hello? Hello? (cries) Zim: Could you just, maybe, drop me off? Green: Impossible! We've gone past the point of no return! Zim: But my house is right down there! I could probably just jump onto the roof! Blue: Eh, but enough philosophy. Zim: We haven't been talking about — Blue: Let the hideous experiments begin! = References = http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/abducted/episode/114858/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes